


Ruang untuk Kasih

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jangan atasnamakan kasih sayang untuk melumpuhkanku, Akashicchi. Aku bisa mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruang untuk Kasih

_“Napas akan melega dengan sepasang paru-paru yang tak dibagi._

_Darah mengalir deras dengan jantung yang tidak dipakai dua kali._

_Jiwa tidaklah dibelah tapi bersua dengan jiwa lain yang searah._

_Jadi jangan lumpuhkan aku dengan mengatas namakan kasih sayang._ ”

–Spasi, karya Dee. Dalam Kumpulan Cerpen Filosofi Kopi.

.

**Ruang Untuk Kasih**

**.**

**.**

Rasa-rasanya selalu sama seperti ini.

“Akashicchi, aku mau ke Bali dengan Himurocchi.”

“Tidak”

Atau seperti ini.

“Aku mau makan malam dengan Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi.”

“Kau tidak boleh pergi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku tidak bisa ikut.”

Selalu begitu. Dan dasar alasannya selalu sama; “Karena kau kekasihku.”

Memang kalau aku kekasihmu aku harus selalu ada di dekatmu, menempel padamu, dan selalu ada dalam pengawasanmu?

Ne, Akashicchi, apa kau pernah dengar? Seindah apapun huruf diukir, kalaupun tidak ada pemisahnya maka tidak akan punya makna. Sia-sia kan huruf yang sudah di ukir itu? Bukankah begitupula kita? Sekuat apapun perasaan mengikat, tidak akan ada maknanya kalau tidak diberi ruang untuk menyayangi.

Suata saat, bukankah akan mati?

“Tidak biasanya kau di rumah seharian.”

“Buat apa keluar, kau tidak akan mengizinkanku.”

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta delapan belas tahun. Dia model. Tampan.

Dan terkenal adalah salah satu kata lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai deskripsinya. Hal lainnya soal Kise, dia punya dua kakak perempuan yang jadi penyokong utama kariernya di dunia intertaimen. Lainnya lagi, dia seorang pemuja diri sendiri, dan jauh di dalam dirinya. Kise cuma bocah yang suka mendengar pujian. Dan kalau lebih ingin tahu, dia punya sesosok kekasih. Nama si kekasih itu Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro bukan perempuan. Dia punya gender sama dengan Kise. Hubungan mereka itu lah yang disebut sebagai homoseksual. Kecenderungan menyukai sesama jenis dan itulah mereka.

“Aku mau setelah lulus kau tinggal denganku di Kyoto.”

“Tapi Akashicchi –“

“Aku tidak terima penolakan. Berhenti jadi model atau kucongkeli satu-persatu mata fansmu, Ryouta.”

“....”

“Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan.”

.

.

.

Bisa tinggal bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintai itu pasti rasanya bahagia. Tapi Kise tidak, dia menderita. Bersama Akashi, dia bukan lagi bagian dari dunia. Bahkan kota jadi tempat asing untuknya. Tinggal bersama Akashi malah membuatnya terisolasi dari apa yang dulu mewarnai hidupnya.

“Akashicchi, aku bosan.”

“Bacalah sesuatu atau lakukanlah sesuatu yang berbeda.”

“Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke Akihabara~”

“Kau tidak boleh keluar.”

Rasanya warna hidupnya berubah jadi abu-abu. Warna kayu lapuk yang mengkerut lalu sebentar kemudian akan mati.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, badai datang bersusulan. Mengundang teman-temannya. Sebut saja beberapa yang paling akrab di telinga Kise adalah petir, kilat, hujan, serta angin. Mereka berpesta pora di luar rumah megah milik Akashi yang mereka isi berdua. Hanya mereka berdua kalau malam datang. Siang, isinya bertambah dan makin malam akan berkurang signifikan. Sellau meninggalkan dua digit tetap yang memang penghuni asli rumah itu.

Dia dan Akashi. Kadang ketika kekasihnya itu ada urusan, Kise akan sendirian di rumah. Tanpa didampingi manusia lainnya dan harus puas dengan teman-teman abiotik yang diam memperhatikannya.

“Ne, Akashicchi, kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?”

Kalau sepi begitu. Kise akan menelpon Akashi tanpa peduli apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di luar rumah. Persetan dengan rapat atau segala hal penting yang jadi momok kepergian Akashi dari rumah.

“Karena kau kekasihku.”

.

.

.

“Kau sayang padaku?”

Musim dingin, tempat familiar dan paling akrab dengannya adalah perapian di ruang istirahat. Nyala api dari bakaran kayu yang berubah jadi abulah teman baiknya kala musim dingin.

“Hn.”

Selain kobaran api. Paha hangat Akashi biasanya selalu jadi bantal paling nyaman untuk kepalanya.

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku keluar?”

“Aku sudah berikan alasannya.”

Seperti kata-kata Akashi selalu jadi batu paling berat dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

“Akashicchi, aku lama-lama bisa mati. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.”

****


End file.
